Dirty And Decietful
by PIKAFAN111
Summary: CANCLED.
1. Depression's Cold Grip

Dirty And Decietful CHAPTER 1

Shadow lay awake that night. Just like all the other nights.

"Why does it hurt so much?" he wondred aloud.

He sat up on the edge of his bed and took his head in his hands. He rocked back and forth for a few moments, before getting up and heading into the bathroom.

He opened the cabinet and removed his sleeping bottle gave directions for only two pills at a time.

"Forget that. I'm the ultimate lifeform." he muttered as he emptied thrill pills into his hand and gulped them down.

As he closed the cabinet he stopped to stare at himself for a minute. The bags under his eyes sagged so low it made him look like a zombie. His eyes were terribly bloodshot as well.

"You look like a pile of emo crap, Shadow." he said to himself. "Forget about her."

He crawled back into bed and dozed off into a wrestless slumber.  
>...<p>

He woke the next morning to sunlight streaming through the window onto his face. However his mood certainly didn't fit the weather. He sat up and heaved a long, deep sigh.

"Amy Rose." he said to himself.

"Amy Rose. Amy Rose. Amy Rose. Amy Ro...what the heck am I doing?"

He dragged himself out of bed and slumped down the stairs, practically falling over with each step.

Once he reached the kitchen he made himself some coffee. It was extremely bitter, but that was the way he perferred it. Then he slipped on his long,  
>flowing black cloak and headed out the door to work at his local Dunkin' Donuts. He hated it there, but work was where the money was and without money he wouldn't have Cable TV.<br>...

As he pushed open the double doors he was instantly greeted with the sounds of screaming.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO DONUTS! THIS IS A DONUT SHOP YOU FOOLS!" screamed a disgruntled old-man standing at the checkout.

"I'm sorry sir. The donuts are being made right now. If you could just wait a little longer-" began Tails.

"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR 20 MINUTES! I WANT A DONUT NOW!"

"You'll have a donut in 3 more, sir. Please wait." he said as he headed into the back of the store.

After Shadow changed into his tight, uncomfortable work clothes he headed into the back as well. And who should he run into first but Tails.

"Morning, Shadow." he mumbled dreerily as he washed some dishes.

"Moring, Tails. You look extremely happy this morning." he replied sarcastically. "Customers got you down?"

"None of your buiseness, crapsack."

"Crapsack? Did I say something wrong?"

Instead of answering him, Tails simply heaved a depressed sigh and walked away to other duties.

Shadow shrugged and simply started washing the dishes Tails had left.

Sonic walked into the room behind him.

"Yo, Shads. How are things going?" he asked cheerily.

"Fine. But your little brother is being moody again. What is it this time?"

"Oh, crap." uttered Sonic. "You haven't heard."

"Heard what? Did someone die?

"No, Ames broke up with him for another dude."

Shadow stood there, stunned.

"Who is this other guy?" he asked.

"Don't know. She wouldn't tell him."

Shadow had to hide his mixed feelings of excitement for Amy leaving Tails, and his depression at the thought of her already having another guy.

"Shads? Shads? SHADOW!" yelled Sonic.

"Huh!", cried a startled Shadow.

"We've got customers at the drive-thru. Think you can handle them for me?"

"Oh, sure."  
>...<p>

After work Shadow walked home with a little more spring in his step. At least he had something to be halfway happy about.

He really didn't care about Tail's feelings. As far as he was concerned, Tails was a self-absorbed little computer nerd who would never be able to hold a good relationship. He hadn't deserved Amy to begin with.

As he entered the doorway of his house he hung up his coat and placed his house keys on the small table near the door. He then headed into the kitchen for a drink. As he looked in the refrigarator his eyes passed Oarnge Juice, Coke, Root Beer, Vodka...

His eyes stopped on the Vodka for a brief moment before he smacked himself on the head and grabbed the oarnge juice. As he entered the living room,  
>he paused in the doorway, then turned around and poured a little Vodka in the oarnge juice.<p>

"Fits my mood today." he thought. "A little good, a little bad."

As he settled in front of the television and flipped on the horror channel he heard a knock on his door.

He set his drink down on the floor and went to see who it was.

He opened the door a small crack.

"Who is it?" he asked.

Suddenly he saw a flash of pink.

"Shadow? It's Amy."

Shadow needed no further information as he held the door open and allowed her enterance.

"Hang your coat there." he said pointing to the coat rack.  
>...<p>

"What's up?" he asked, once they were seated in the living room.

Amy looked down at the floor for a brief moment before begining.

"Shadow...I have something really important to tell you..."

End Pt. 1


	2. Love's Warm Embrace

Dirty And Decietful Chapter 2

"What is it?" Shadow asked, his breath catching in his throat.

Amy heaved a slight sigh.

"I broke up with Tails for another guy."

"I know. Sonic told me at work, today."

"Well...uh...you see...the things is...the guy I left Tails for is you." she blurted out.

Shadow just sat there for a moment, eyes practically bulging out of his head.

"Y-you like me?" he managed to stammer.

"Yeah" Amy smiled. "And I knew you were in love with me too."

Shadow sat there stunned.

"H-how did you know?"

Amy smiled slightly and continued.

"You seemed depressed for quite awhile, and then you got together with Rouge all of a sudden. But after a while, I realized you still weren't happy. When me and Tails got together I saw you watching us romance eachother several times. I finally figured out that you had wanted me all along...it really hurt me to know that I had made you miserable all that time. Then...I found out I loved you too."

At this point her face was extremely red and she was sweating something horrible. She was terrified that Shadow would refuse her.

But suddenly his look of astonishment changed to a strangely warm smile. That was, it was strangely warm for Shadow The Hedgehog.

He eased himself slowly out of his chair and onto the sofa with Amy. He then slowly slid closer to her and gently placed his hands on both sides of her face. He looked at her quiestionally, and she smiled and nodded her head gently. He quickly pulled her mouth to his and kissed her passionately. They kept it up for what seemed like centuries, arms tightly embracing eachother. Shadow had to refrain from kissing her again when they pulled apart.  
>...<p>

Shadow woke up the next morning in his bed, Amy nuzzled up to him deep in slumber, her head buried in his chest fur.

As his memory un-fogged he remembered snuggling up on the couch and talking for a few hours with Amy and then some more kissing. Finally he remembered Amy noting that she was tired, and the two cuddling up in bed. However he didn't remember any other "interactions". He was ready to make some of those memories. He had known Amy for a long time, and he knew they were certainly serious now, so he saw nothing wrong with it. Rouge had pestered him their whole first week. However he had thought of Amy all the way through.

He gently kissed her neck, whispering her name softly. She slowly fluttered her eyes open and stared up at him, suddenly awake.

"Hi, Shaddy." she whispered, giving him a quick kiss. Then she started to get up.

"Where are you going?" asked Shadow, sounding rather dissapointed.

"I'm going to Tails's house to tell him about us. He'll be snooping around constantly now, trying to figure out who "the other guy" is, so I figure I'll just tell him." she said as she slipped on her sandals.

"Sure," said Shadow. "But can you come here for a minute first?"

Amy turned around, smiling at him. "Sure." she said crawling across the bed toward him.

"What is it?" she asked.

Shadow gave her a gentle kiss and placed his hands around her waist, gently inching down her pants. She suddenly gripped his hands.

"What are you doing baby?" she asked, pulling away gently.

"I just want to make love to my dream girl." he smirked, reaching for her again.

"No, uh...baby...I just think we should wait." she said, with a small but nervous smile.

Shadow tried to hide his displeasure at the thought. 'Is she still weary of me? Does she still have feelings for Tails? Or is this just one of those "things"?'

He finally decided that Amy wasn't like that, and that he honestly didn't care. But a part of him still did.

"Sure." he smiled. "I don't care."

She gave him a quick kiss and proceeded strapping her sandals on.

"How about I come with you? You know, just to make sure that little jerk doesn't try anything stupid." said Shadow.

"Are you sure? He might try to start a fight."

"Ames...I can take him." Shadow, replied sarcastically.

"Okay." She smiled.

Little did the happy couple know that this visit would be the first link in a chain of events that would perhaps prove to much, even for them.


	3. Coming Out

Dirty And Decietful Chapter 3

It was warm that Spring day as the two happy, but extremely tense lovers headed to Tail's house.

Amy was absolutely sure about what she wanted to do. Tails had been a good boyfriend, but she never felt for him as she did for Shadow. However she was stilled worried about Mile's reaction. He had been angry enough when she simply left him, but now she was about to show him WHO she left for.

Shadow was rather calm about the situation. Nothing was going to come between him and Amy, and if Tail's started a fight he knew he could floor him easily.

As the two reached the doorstep of Tail's home, Amy mustered all her courage and rang the doorbell. It took a moment, but an extremely fatiuged Tails opened the door and stared blankly at the two.

"What the heck is he doing here?" asked Tails rather harshly, pointing to Shadow.

"Hi, Tails...well uh...you see...Shadow is..." stuttered Amy.

"I'm her new boyfriend." Shadow stated plainly.

Tails stood in the doorway, still emotionless for a moment before going completely berserk.

"WHAT THE HECK! FIRST YOU LEAVE ME, AND THEN I FIND OUT YOU LEFT ME FOR A BIG PILE OF WORTHLESS EMO CRAP! WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH THAT!" screamed Tails.

"Tails, please..." began Amy.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU EVEN GET TOGETHER WITH ME IF YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE? JUST BECAUSE I'M THE STUPID COMPUTER GEEK WHO WON'T GIVE A FLYIN' CRAP ANYWAY?"

"Tails, please..." started Amy again, with tears welling in her eyes.

"TAILS PLEASE NOTHING YA' LYING, CHEATING LITTLE-"

Tails was unable to finish his sentence as Shadow punched him backwards into his apartment.

"SHUT THE HECK UP!" screamed Shadow.

Tails started to pick himself back up, but Shadow just kicked him down again. Amy just stood in the doorway crying as Shadow proceeded to punch him a few more times and give him a hard kick in the side. He then picked him up by his collar and held him close to his face.

"See, Tailsy? Unprepared, immature little nerds like you should never begin a relationship in the first place. Now back off and go back to watching the food channel and leave the people with lives alone." he then let Tails drop to the floor shaking and whimpering.

He took Amy's hand and led her away from the scene.  
>...<p>

Next morning at The Mobious Coffee Shop...

Amy was off working at her job and Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles were enjoying their morning break.

"So, Shads, Tails told me you ripped him a new one." Sonic snickered quietly.

"Yeah, Amy insisted that we tell him we're together and he totally flipped out. Wish you coulda' seen it." Shadow replied.

"Never woulda' thought that Amy would hook up with an Emo." grinned Knuckles.

Shadow cast him a playful, angry look and turned back to Sonic.

"So does he call you about every problem he has?"

"Sure enough does." he grinned. "I remember last year he called me, crying because he had a splinter. I even had to tell him how to open the First Aid Kit to get the tweazers out."

The three laughed before Knuckles broke the hysterical giggling by clearing his throat.

"But I feel kinda' sorry for him. I woulda' thunk that the relationship between him and Amy woulda' helped him mature. Now he's stuck in a rut, he's gonna' get fired if he doesn't stop being so tense and jumpy at work. Yesterday he dropped five cups of coffee!"

Shadow just sighed and cast Knuckles a dark look.

"But...uh...the little jerk earned it." he quickly said, his eyes darting around the room.

Sonic was slightly tense with all his friends bad-mouthing his little brother.

"Hey, come on guys. This is Tails we're talking about. We can't just turn against him over this."

Shadow and Knuckles both stared at him blankly.

"If you were a better brother, then maybe Tails wouldn't be so worthless." retorted Shadow.

Sonic and Knuckles stared at him wide-eyed.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" asked Sonic.

"You used to be there for him constantly, now that you've got a job and a life you bassically ignore him. Just because he's older now doesn't mean he doesn't need you anymore." Shadow stated plainly, taking a sip of his coffee.

Sonic sighed.

"I know I haven't been the best brother ever, but I'm just really busy with my own life."

Shadow leaned forward, making direct eye contact with Sonic.

"Well he needs you even more right now. He's going through a really rough time and with out his big brother there to help him he's going to go insane. You need to get off your lazy butt and help him."

Sonic and Knuckles stared at him wide-eyed, again.

"W-wow. Being with Amy is really making you a different guy." stuttered Knuckles.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing much." replied Knuckles. "Just that you're alot more emotional lately. It's like you've woken up from a long sleep."

"I think I have" started Shadow, thoughtfully. "She makes me feel stronger. I felt powerful before, but this is a different kind of strength. She makes me wanna' do my best at everything. She keeps me alive when nothing else does. I would do ANYTHING for her. There's just...one problem."

"What's that?" asked Sonic, suddenly very interested.

"Well...it's kind of embarrasing, but she just turns me on so much, but she's not ready for sex yet. She wants to wait until marriage. But like I said, I'll do anything for her. I just get so anxious for her sometimes that it hurts." By now his face was extremely red and Knuckles had a big grin on his face.

"Well...if she wants to wait, then there's not much you can do. Just be considerate of her feelings. Amy's very fragile. The slightest push might send her away." said Sonic.

"I know, and I will." smiled Shadow as he took the last sip of his coffee.

"Well, come on guys. Let's get back to work."


	4. The Mistake

Dirty And Decietful Chapter 4

A DREADFUL MISTAKE

Shadow and Amy's relationship continued to strengthen over the next month, as they both got to know eachother better and grew to love eachother even more. They had become nearly immposible to seperate.

Tails was making a slow recovery, seeing as Shadow's speech at the coffee shop had so profoundly effected Sonic. He had been spending alot more time with his little brother. And although, Tails still refused to talk to Shadow he was slowly coming back around.  
>...<p>

It was slightly chilly that day as Shadow walked home from work. Some snow had fallen, just a tiny bit and he had to say that the weather fit his mood. He was extremely tense. The minute he got in the door he would have to tell Amy that he had been fired. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he had been. He was terrified that Amy would be angry with him. She had just recently lost her job as well, so the couple depended on the money Shadow made. Although he was wearing his black leather jacket, he shivered when he thought of what would happen. That was probably why he was walking so slowly.

Suddenly he heard crunching footsteps in the snow behind him. He turned catiously as Knuckles jogged up to him.

"Hey, Shads. I heard what happened. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Not to great. Amy just recently lost her job too, and I'm terrified that she'll have to leave me. What do you think?" quiestioned Shadow.

Knuckles stared at the ground thoughtfully for a moment and then shrugged.

"I don't know Amy that well. I'm not sure what she'll do."

Shadow sighed, more worried than before.

"But I know what'll cheer you up." grinned Knuckles, smacking Shadow on the back.

"What's that?"

"Before you go home why don't you come over to Club Rouge for a while? I'll buy you a few stiff drinks. Whatta' ya' say?"

"HECK NO. I stopped drinking two years ago." said Shadow firmly.

"Ah, come on Shaddy. Lighten up and buckle under too peer pressure!" taunted Knuckles.

Shadow couldn't help grinning at Knuckle's corny one-liners.

"Alright, just one last time. An NO Vodka." sighed Shadow.

"Great!" said Knuckles, racing Shadow to Club Rouge.  
>...<p>

Once Shadow had one light beer, he found it hard to resist another, and another and another, his brain shrinking with each sip.

Knuckles said nothing to his friend, instead letting him "enjoy" himself. Shadow could be extremely funny when he was drunk.

After his 14th beer Shadow excused himself to go home. Knuckles tried to caution his friend not to go home to Amy in such a state, but he could barely walk himself.

Shadow hobbled home, bottle in his hand. He couldn't feel much, but there was one feeling that was expecially strong as he made his way up the doorstep and peeked at Amy through the kitchen window. He was extremely horny.

He slammed his way through the front door...and the rest got a little foggy after that.  
>...<p>

Shadow awoke the next morning, lying on his bed. He wearily stretched himself and slowly sat up, to find that he was naked.

Suddenly he remembered going to Club Rouge with Knuckles the other night and getting drunk.

"Amy?" he mumbled hoarsly.

He looked around the bedroom, but couldn't find his pink rose anywhere.

"Amy?" he called again as he stumbled into the hallway searching through every room of the house.

He made his way into the dining room and glanced at the answering machine. It was blinking.

He pressed the button and was astonished to hear Tail's voice.

"YOU WORTHLESS JACKASS! YOU HOG! YOU PIECE OF CRAP! WHAT HE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM? SHE GAVE YOU EVERYTHING! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU-"

Shadow's eyes grew wider as Tail's spewed forth a flood of vulgar language that he never would would have expected from the little oarnge fox.

The next message was from a frantic Knuckles who kept uttering that he was sorry. That "it" was all his fault and then hung up the telephone sobbing uncontrollably.

Shadow's confusion grew as he recieved more simliar messages of concern from the rest of his friends.

As the last message played he strained to remember what had happened. He remembered getting drunk and coming home. Then he remembered seeing Amy and becoming incredibly horny. He then remembered grabbing Amy by the arms and shoving her onto the bed as he-

"Oh my gosh." uttered Shadow, weakly as tears began to form in his eyes.

Amy's screaming played over and over in his head.

"OH MY GOSH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, falling to his knees sobbing.

He stumbled into the kitchen, towards the knife drawer. He pulled out the longest, sharpest kitchen knife he could find and lowered to his knees as he pressed the cold metal blade agaainst his wrist.

"Just one thing God." he sobbed as he lifted his head upward. "Make me suffer as no one has before. Make me feel this anguish in my heart for eternity."

Just as he started to slide the blade across his left wrist, Sonic came into his front door.

"SHADOW, NO!" he screamed lunging forward and knocking the knife out of his hand.

Shadow then curled into a tight ball, sobbing loudly as Sonic knelt on the floor next to him trying to comfort his broken friend. 


	5. Unforgiven

Author's Note: Well, this is the first time I've left an author's note on any of the story chapters, but I'm sorry for the short length of most of the chapters before this one. Now that I have a more complex storyline to work with you can be expecting longer chapters, but unfortuneatly life may get in the way of Fan Fiction later on, so I can't promise frequent updates. Just keep an eye on this story and please comment. I assure you it'll only get better from here on out- PIKAFAN11

Dirty And Decietful Chapter 5

UNFORGIVEN

Shadow was asleep. He wasn't sleeping very soundly, but he was sleeping.

Sonic sat across the room in an armchair. The two were still in Shadow's house. It had been 10:00 AM when Sonic had come to Shadow's house, now it was 7:00 PM. Shadow had cried like a baby until 2:00. Frankly Sonic was tired too, but he didn't dare go to sleep.

Shadow stirred slightly on the couch as Sonic was lost in his thoughts.

Suddenly he snorted awake.

Sonic turned to him and awaited more crying, but Shadow simply got off the couch and headed into the kitchen. Sonic jumped up and catiously followed him.

Shadow simply took two slices of turkey, some mayonaise and lettuce and proceded to make himself a sandwich.

"Hey Shads. How are you doing?" said Sonic catiously.

"How the heck do you think I'm doing? I got drunk and raped the best thing that's ever happened to me, all my friends hate me and Sonic The Stupid Hedgehog won't let me commit suicide." he snapped.

"We don't hate you." replied Sonic.

"Then explain to me why your brother practically told me to kill myself."

"I'm not happy with Tails for what he said at all. But I understand his side of the argument as well." sighed Sonic.

"Great!" said Shadow with a big fake smile. "So let me slit my wrists."

"Shadow...you have to forgive yourself. I know you wouldn't have done that while you were sober. We all do."

"Well Amy isn't going to want to forgive me. So what's the point in living anymore?"

"You don't know that." said Sonic.

"She moved back into her old boyfriend's house you moron." He snapped.

"That doesn't mean she doesn't still love you."

Shadow replied by flashing his middle finger at Sonic briefly. Something that Shadow hadn't done in months and Sonic was rather suprised at. He then slumped his way back onto the couch and devoured his sandwich in five bites, silently watched some television and curled up to go back to sleep.

Once Shadow was asleep again, Sonic slowly rose himself from the armchair and carefully opened the front door, stepping out into the cold and leaving Shadow alone in his "eternal torture".  
>...<p>

2 Weeks later...

It had been two weeks since Shadow had made his mistake and he hadn't left his house once. Knuckles had taken him some groceries at one point, in concern for his friend only to have them thrown in his face, Shadow screaming that it was all his fault.

Amy had been staying with Tails. She wasn't really sure if she loved him at this point, but she wasn't about to go anywhere near Shadow.

As could be expected, Tails was furious with Shadow. He had called him several times, taunting him through the answering machine until Shadow had unplugged it.

The rest of the gang was a mess as well. Sonic was torn between his care for his friend, and the fact that he had done something severly criminal. Knuckles had vowed never to touch another bottle of Light Beer and Rouge of course, beat herself up for not being enough for Shadow.

And Shadow, was absolutely sure the only reason his friend's lives were falling apart was because of him.  
>...<p>

*DING*

Sonic looked up from the counter as someone entered the shop. He was dressed in a long black coat, his head down low.

"Shadow!" he cried, hurrying over and hugging his friend.

After Sonic ordered them cups of coffee, the two sat down and talked.

"It's good to see you out of the house again." smiled Sonic.

"I figure there's no use staying cooped up the rest of my life." replied Shadow. "Although being outside isn't seeming to help me any."

"Don't worry. You'll heal."

Shadow sighed.

"I can't heal. Not unless I have Amy."

"Shadow..." started Sonic, carefully. "You know she said she never wanted to see you again."

"Yeah, but you were the one who told me that she still loved me in the first place."

"I know," sighed Sonic. "But I'm not so sure that's true anymore."

Shadow remained silent for a moment, before glancing over Sonic's shoulder at the two people entering the shop. It was Tails and Amy.

Tails happened to glance over in Shadow's direction, and despite Amy's tugging at his coat sleeve walked over to him.

"Well, well. If it ain't the reunion of the rapist craphole, the broken boyfriend, the innocent rapee and the obviously bi-sexual Sonic The Hedgehog." he grinned. "You two working out you marriage plans?"

"The heck is your problem?" muttered Shadow.

"My problem..." started Tails, shoving his face up to Shadow's, "is that a rapist piece of crap like you is still wandering around the streets with his faggot boyfriend."

"Tails..." Amy tried to start.

"You know something, Tails? It would be nice if you treated your older brother with respect, as you once did long ago?" sighed Sonic.

"Oh! So you don't deny your faggotry?"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Shadow, lunging himself at Tails, who had to be held back by Sonic.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!"

Tails shoved his brother's hand off his chest and stormed out of the shop, dragging Amy along by her hand as she looked back at Shadow.  
>...<p>

Knuckles hung limply over the back of the saloon chair. He raised the bottle of Jack in his hand to his mouth and took a rather large swig.

"I thought you said you were never going to drink beer again." said Rouge as she wiped the counter off.

"I said I was never going to drink Light Beer again." replied Knuckles, groggily.

It was after hours at Club Rouge and Rouge wasn't exactly happy to have Knuckle's company, although he hadn't tried anything yet.

"Gosh, I can still see the look on his face that night.", Knuckles mumbled. "I thought everything was going to be fine."

"You think that's bad?" asked Rouge. "I was the one serving you two drinks."

Knuckles sighed. "I told you it wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I just-" there was a loud crash as Rouge accidentally dropped a glass on the floor.

"Oh crap! Let me help you with that." said Knuckles, hurrying behind the counter and proceeding to pick up the shards of broken glass.

He placed the handful of shards on the counter and looked at Rouge to see her with her face buried in her hands.

Knuckles slowly walked over to her and gently embraced her in a hug.

"Why don't you come home with me tonight?" asked Knuckles. "I've got a nice...uh...coffee machine I bet you'd like."

Rouge giggled between slight sobs, wiping the tears from her eyes. "That'd be nice."  
>...<p>

7.25 KB! Told you this chapter would be longer. Next time there'll be some interesting developments between Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles. And what about those claims that Tails made? How real is his brother's "faggotry"? Tune in next time, and I promise you won't have to wait nearly as long for the next chapter. 


	6. Events You Can't Plan For

Dirty And Decietful 6 EVENTS YOU CAN'T PLAN FOR

Sonic paced back and forth in his living room, each thump of his feet growing louder. Cream was seated on the couch across from him.

Over the last few years Cream had become an elegant young woman, whose strong opinions and vast understanding astonished many who had known her before. She in short, wasn't a little girl anymore.

"Sonic...sit down before you have a stroke." she gently suggested to the agitated blue hedgehog.

"I-I cant! How did he know? Who else knows? I'm not hiding it well enough, am I? They probably all know...oh my GOSH, they all know!" he blubbered.

Cream heaved a deep sigh. "Tails was just being mean to you, he didn't really think you were...uh...well...gay."

"How the heck would you know?" he snapped.

"I dated the little jerk for four years. I know how he works." she stated.

Sonic suddenly stopped pacing.

"Don't call my brother a jerk."

"Sorry."

Sonic shuffled over to the sofa and sat down.

"Dagnabbit, I don't even really know if I'm gay or not. What am I gonna' do?"

"Look," Cream said, turning to face the blue hedgehog. "Just try telling him how you feel. If it doesn't feel right, then you're not gay."

"But I don't wanna' destroy our friendship like that!"

"Just do it."  
>...<p>

It was rather early in the morning, when Shadow heard a knock at his door. He lazily picked himself up off his armchair and headed to his door. He looked through the peep-hole and was suprised to see a beaming Knuckles standing on his porch. He catiously opened the door.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Hey, Shads. Just wanted to come in and talk for a while." Knuckles responded.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." mumbled Shadow as he allowed Knuckles entrance into his house.

"Help yourself to whatever you want from the fridge." Shadow said.

Knuckles got himself a can of Pepsi and sat down on the couch next to Shadow.

"You're not gonna' flip out and try to kill me again, are you?" asked Knuckles.

"No, no." chuckled Shadow. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright." smiled Knuckles.

The two sat there in awkward silence for a moment before Knuckles decided to get right to the point.

"So, guess what I did?" he asked.

"What?"

"I let Rouge know how I feel last night." he grinned.

Knuckles continued babbling excitedly, not seeing the anger and frustration growing in Shadow's eyes as he dug his nails into the arm of the couch.

"I mean you know I've liked her since Kidnergarten, and seeing as you were done with her that I could-"

"Jump into bed with her, because I wouldn't care?" Shadow said, cutting into Knuckles's ranting.

Knuckles stopped for a moment as a look of confusion spread across his face.

"I-I-I didn't think you would mind." he muttered.

"You didn't THINK? Wow, 10 points for you, you've discovered the art of thinking."

"What's your problem?" snapped Knuckles, starting to grow impatient.

"My problem is that I got drunk on your accord, raped my girlfriend, and now you think you can go swimming through my Ex-Files. Do they come more bastardized than you?"

"YOU THINK I'M NOT HAVING A HARD TIME WITH THIS, TOO?" Screamed Knuckles.

"OH, YEAH! I THINK YOU'RE HAVING A REAL HARD TIME WITH IT! YOU'RE SO DESTROYED THAT YOU JUST JUMP RIGHT INTO BED WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND'S EX AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!" Screamed Shadow back.

Without another word Knuckles threw himself up off the couch, and stormed out the door.

Shadow buried his face in his hands before getting up and walking to the fridge.

He pulled out a bottle of Brandy and was about to pop the lid off when there was another knock on his door. He put the bottle away and catiously peeked out the peep-hole. Sonic was standing there.

Shadow immediately flung the door open.

"Sonic! Come on in, buddy."

Sonic smiled at the ebony hedgehog and carefully stepped into his house.

"So, how have you been?" Shadow asked once the two were seated in the living room.

"Okay, I suppose. But I need to tell you something very important." began Sonic.

Shadow nodded his head, signalling Sonic to continue.

"I'm sure you saw how uncomfortable the stuff that Tail's said at the restaurant made me. Well...the thing is...he was right."

Shadow sat there in silence for a moment.

"You're gay?"

"Yes, I think so. And...I'm in love with you." stuttered the blue hedgehog, whose face was now mostly red.

Shadow slowly got up off the couch and walked over to Sonic.

"I have something important to tell you too." he whispered gently.

"What's that?"

"THAT I WANT YOUR FAGGOT BUTT OUT OF MY HOUSE IN TEN SECONDS OR THE INSIDES OF YOUR ANUS ARE GONNA' BE ALL OVER MY WALLS!"

He then mustered all the strength he had in him, and punched Sonic as hard as he could. The startled hedgehog fell to the floor, motionless.

Shadow stood there, exhaling deeply until his immense anger dissapeared.

"Crap!"

He ran to his phone and dialed 911 as quickly as possible.  
>...<p>

At the hospital...

Shadow was seated in the corner of the hospital room as Sonic still lay there motionless. He sighed and took another swig of the Cola bottle in his hand. He needed as much caffine as he could handle. He wanted to be awake when Sonic came to.

Suddenly Sonic coughed weakly and began moving his feet. Shadow carefully eased out of his chair and walked over to the side of Sonic's hospital bed.

"Hey, there. How you feelin'?" asked Shadow.

"A little groggy." mumbled Sonic.

"Sorry I hauled off and hit you like that."

"It's okay. I deserved it."

"Ah...so you're NOT in love with me." grinned Shadow.

"Nope." smiled Sonic weakly. "I just thought I was."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it."

"But that's not all." said Sonic, quickly as he lifted himself up slightly.

"What now?" asked Shadow catiously.

"I'm not in love with you...I'm in love with Knuckles!"

Well folks, like I said last time, some interesting developments. Tune in next time for even more shocks. 


End file.
